My Heart Will Go On
by CTKelly
Summary: (Goku/Chi Chi, SongFic) It's sorta a reflection on Goku from Chi Chi after he died and what he means to her. Please R+R. And I've got another version up and I'd love it if you read it too. Ja ne!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or the song titled, "My Heart Will Go On," sung by Celine Dion. Nor am I in anyway trying to make money off any of the characters trademarked or registered.  
  
I don't like the movie Titanic, that would be my mother. I don't mind this song, cause I reckon it's really sweet. It took like 3 years or something, I was being driven home from my Pennants game after we lost the day and the song started playing and it just sorta clicked for Goku and Chi Chi. And as you probably know, I'm a major dubbie. It's the only version I've ever seen, but I know some of the basic names that it's like Son Gohan and Mr. Satan instead of Hercule. But everybody that I know that doesn't have the net or anything like that doesn't know anything about that. Why the hell am I saying this?  
  
NOTE: Everything in between the hash is being sung and anything in brackets means that it's an echo. I'm not too sure of the words, and I haven't checked at letssingit.com or any other web sites yet. So some words are a bit muddled up.  
  
  
  
My Heart Will Go On  
  
After the Cell Games you could never really say that Son Chi Chi had moved on after Goku sacrificed his life.  
  
#Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you  
  
That is how I know you go on#  
  
She had always loved that Saiyan. Knew, but never really accepted, he always had to go out. Go save the world or universe. Hell, you could even say he was the Saviour of the Universe. And after the Cell fight, sleepless nights followed. Wishing for the return of her husband. She only kept herself together for her two boys.  
  
#Far across the distance and spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on#  
  
But, after Videl had roped Gohan into participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament. When Goku had talked to Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks through the telepathic connection opened up by King Kai to announce that he was coming back for the day. Chi Chi was ecstatic.  
  
#Near, far. Wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on#  
  
But, before that happened, everybody had to continue training or anything for the tournament. But at least, he was coming. Even though it was just for 24 hours, 1 day. He was coming back, unfortunately not to stay.  
  
#Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And the fun that goes with, will go#  
  
Okay, so she had tricked Goku into marrying her when he thought it was food. But now, that decision she will never regret.  
  
#Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold you  
  
In my life where love hurts, go on#  
  
So Goku has hurt her before, when he sacrificed his life to help kill Radditz, when he let Gohan fight with the Saiyans against her wishes. And more incidents after that, he had always hurt her. But.  
  
#Near, far. Wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on (why does the heart go on)  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on#  
  
.truth betold, even she could never stay mad at him. I don't think anybody could. As much death that he has seen and caused, he has always been a happy-go-lucky guy. You could never deny that.  
  
#You're here  
  
There's nothing I fear  
  
And I know that my heart will go on#  
  
Then came the day of the tournament. The day Goku would come back, for 24 hours. To compete and see his family and friends again, even Vegeta was excited.  
  
#We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on.#  
  
Seeing her husband again, hearing his voice again. There was almost nothing else you could wish for. Being with him again. It may have not been forever like any normal family could wish for. But you can't exactly say that they were a normal family.  
  
ThE EnD  
  
Hope you liked that, when I first heard the song (again) I felt like almost crying as I realized how much it related to Goku and Chi Chi. Okay, so I'm an emotional teenager with issues, don't sue me! I felt like crying when Darien almost died after the Moon Princess was revealed in Sailor Moon. Hell I almost started crying in English when we were talking about Lord Craven in The Secret Garden! Er. do I need to put a disclaimer for the stuff I just mentioned here? I don't think I do, but the closest thing that I own which could actually get me any money would be a holographic Charizard in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Okay, I'm gonna shut up so like please review:) 


	2. Version Two

My Heart Will Go On  
  
After Goku had sacrificed his life for the earth again, everyone had to move on. Young Gohan had the pain-staking task of telling his mother what happened. The poor woman had broken down in tears, but what else would a woman do if she had just found out that her husband had just died? Unfortunately, what made it even worse was that he had chosen to stay dead. Everybody refused to look at the bigger picture. But they had to admit that Goku did appear to be the catalyst of all the evil threatening the earth, but wasn't it enough that he'd be with the ones he loved? Really, truthfully, you had to admit though. the earth felt a lot safer with him alive.  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on  
  
"Goku!" I bolted up. That dream felt so real. I had actually seen him, been able to touch him, hear his voice. My hand rose to my lips, and taste him too. Never mind that I had practically drowned in his scent. I wrapped my arms around my body, it wasn't cold. I was just remembering how it felt when he had hugged me. So warmly, so lovingly, so. Goku.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
That dream, it was so. I looked around and found myself at the Tenkaichi arena. It looked so much like the place where I had married Goku. The stands were empty. The surrounding arena was empty. But I felt someone behind me. "Chi Chi, I'm sorry." I quickly spun around and found myself face to face with Goku. "Chi Chi, I'm sorry," he repeated, "It was the only way to save the world. When I got to Other World it was too late to teleport myself back to earth with King Kai, Gregory and Bubbles." I just nodded for him to continue. Hear him out then scream my head off at him. "Then Cell blew up and the planet exploded and we had all gone with it. To make a long story short, Cell came back to earth because of one of my cells and almost destroyed the planet if it wasn't for Gohan.  
  
"When they were about to wish me back I interrupted it. Have you noticed how almost all of the evil which had come to destroy the earth was looking to destroy me? I'm hoping that nobody will come now that I'm dead." "Okay.I still wish it didn't have to be this way." "Same Chi, same. But it's for the good of the earth. And.Chi?" "Yes Goku?" "I'm sorry for not making that promise about Gohan not fighting Cell. He's so much stronger then me, like I had told him, I have nothing left to teach him." "That doesn't mean he doesn't need you!" I cried, desperate for him to change his mind. Goku chuckled, "That's what he had said," he opened his arms to me and I instantly jumped into them. He hugged me against him tightly and it just felt so.right. "I love you Chi Chi," he whispered, then pulled back and kissed me hard on the lips. It was so full of passion, of raw emotion, of. love. .romantic. Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're one Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. So I had sorta forced Goku into marrying me. I will never regret that decision now. I let out a small chuckle, it was actually kind of funny. Goku was practically scared of me and I did kinda force him into the legal binding. But with how we lived afterwards, it was most definitely worth it. We had a gorgeous son who is a child prodigy (if I do say so myself) and we have a steady supply of food, water, shelter and clothing. He had built our house with his own two bare hands and the prize money that he had won from the previous Tenkaichi's was more then enough. So he never got a job, what job could he have? Martial arts instructor, maybe. Definitely maybe.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
What's worse off though (yes there really was fault in my perfect husband) was that he always somehow hurt me. That's making me sound self-centred, but face facts. He had sacrificed his life against Radditz, he only came back a year later and he was all beat up and bruised in the hospital. Gohan went into space and then Goku followed, thus leaving me alone. After he had defeated Frieza he stayed out in space for a year and came back with news of a new threat and that Gohan would've had to take more time out of his studies to train. It was fortunate that we had that year for him to catch up in his homework. But then three years later he had almost died from that heart virus! If it wasn't for Mirai Trunks, he would've already been gone. A tear escaped my eye as I thought about this. The list hasn't even ended yet. Then he had to sacrifice his life against Cell. A steady stream of tears gushed from my eyes. "Mum?" Gohan poked his head into the bedroom, then wandered in and over to where I was sitting, all curled up. "Mum, I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's not your fault Gohan," I wrapped my arms around him. Maybe I was being self-centred. I was beating up my husband's soul and our only son was suffering from what he believed to be his fault. You're here, there's nothing I fear And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on I rocked the young boy in my arms, he never really did get to spend that much time with his father did he? He had those three years in preparation for the androids, but that was mostly training. That year in the ROSAT was essentially the only quality time he really got to spend with his father. The tears slowed to a stop as Gohan had fallen asleep. We can't shed so many tears over the past. We have to remember the good times we had with him, not keep mourning over his death. He wouldn't have wanted that.  
  
ThE EnD 


End file.
